This disclosure relates to vapor-compression refrigerant systems used for building heating and air conditioning applications. In particular, this disclosure relates to condensers included in such refrigerant systems.
Air conditioners and heat pumps commonly employ vapor-compression refrigerant systems to cool, or both cool and heat air supplied to a climate controlled comfort zone within, for example, a residence, office building, hospital, school, restaurant or other facility. Conventionally, such vapor-compression systems include a compressor, condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator connected to one another by refrigerant lines in a closed refrigerant circuit and arranged according to the vapor-compression cycle employed (i.e. heating or cooling). A split heating and/or cooling refrigerant system includes an outdoor unit, such as a condensing unit, and an indoor unit such as an evaporator unit. The condensing unit typically includes protective covering, a fan grille, fan, and motor, a heat exchanger including a number of coils, and a base pan for containing the condensing unit and receiving condensation that drips from the heat exchanger coils. In split systems, the condensing unit also may house the compressor and may be configured for vertical or horizontal discharge.
Split system condensers are configured in a variety of sizes and shapes. For example, horizontal discharge condensers are commonly configured as a box shaped assembly that varies in size depending on the requirements of a particular installation. Size, part count, weight, and installation footprint is a continuing challenge in condenser design. Although improvements have been made in condenser design, a need still exists for lighter and less expensive condensers capable of comparable capacities with greater efficiency and smaller and more flexible installation footprints.